Tales of the World Unbound Legend
by AlphaS05
Summary: Centuries ago, the World Tree has been cut down and now, the world is in danger from destruction. Join it's descender, Mormo and Kanonno as well as the members of Ad Libitum journey around the world to save it from utter destruction. AU setting.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the World does not belong to me. It belongs to Bandai Namco and Alfasystem.  
Unbound Legend is my story and plot, as well as some of the new classes added.**

**I hereby declare Unbound Legend readable and open.**

* * *

**Tales of the World Unbound Legend  
Chapter 1: Meeting**

Two figures ran through the landscape in the crimson sunset as explosions were being set off right behind them. The male with long light blue hair, wore a shirt and boots that was the same color as his hair, tanned fingerless gloves, and white pants. He quickly led his partner away from the city gates and dodged inbound explosives.

"Kanonno, keep on running!" the male shouted as he came to a stop and turned around with his left arm stretched out; in an instant a bow appeared in his left hand with a flash of light and a few arrows appeared in his right hand. Knocking the arrows onto the bow, he pulled back the string with all of his might before releasing them into the distance. Wherever the arrows landed, an explosion followed, giving the two enough time to make their getaway. Turning his back to the explosions, the male followed after the female called Kanonno and the two quickly disappeared to their hidden escape route.

After an hour of constant running, the two finally came to a stop in the middle of the Forest of the World or whatever was left of it. It was once a forest full of trees that towered over 500 meters and at the center of this forest was an ancient tree called the World Tree. Now all that remained of this forest are the stumps that were once the ancient trees.

"Dammit, who would have expected our mission to go terribly?" the male shouted as he sat on the nearest stump and looked up towards the darkening sky. "Kanonno, are you alright? You didn't get hurt from those explosions have you?"

The female known as Kanonno was sitting on a stump in front of the male, she had short pink hair that had a black hair band with a black rose, wore a white dress with black sleeves with white fore arm gloves and a yellow shoulder cloth, as well as black leggings with her leather boots.

"I'm alright Chester. Sorry for worrying you," Kanonno answered back as she smiled forcibly back at him and sighed silently to herself. This mission would have been a cake walk for them, but she messed up terribly during the most crucial moment of the mission. "Um… you're not mad at me?"

The male named Chester looked towards Kanonno with a confused look on his face for a brief moment before realizing what Kanonno meant. "Ah, you mean about being found out," he spoke without a single ounce of animosity, "Everyone makes mistakes Kanonno, so don't get so caught up with a single mistake."

"Bu-" Kanonno started before Chester brought up his hand indicating her to become silent for the moment. Doing so, she heard a light flapping noise in the dark and stood up from where she stood. "You don't think they followed us all the way here, do you?" she asked in a quiet voice as her right hand flashed dimly and a great sword appeared in her hand.

"I don't know, but let's keep our guard up at all costs," Chester replied in a hushed tone as his left hand did the same and his bow appeared along with an arrow being knocked onto the string. Pulling back the string, he brought his left arm up and aimed into the dark, even with this little amount of light, Chester did not have a problem with his accuracy since he grew accustomed to hunting at night.

"Ugh… where can I find some people to help me?" a shrill voice complained in the dark as the fluttering noise continued to grow closer and a dim light started to appear in the dark. "I've been wandering about this place for ages and I have no idea where the world tree is!"

"World Tree… Chester, wasn't the World Tree cut down centuries ago?" Kanonno asked quietly as she lowered her weapon ever so slight and dropped it out of her hands. The weapon collided with the ground, giving a dull thud and causing Chester to release the arrow which shot past the dim light.

"What the heck was that?" the voice shouted in a panicky state and flew towards the other direction the arrow was shot from.

"Shit! Kanonno, we have to catch whatever that thing was and make sure it doesn't relay any information to the enemy!" Chester shouted before running after that light that grew smaller the further it got.

"R-right Chester, I'm right behind you!" Kanonno shouted and quickly picked up her weapon before chasing after Chester, who was already disappeared within the darkness. Now it was her second time screwing something up, once with the mission with Chester and now this. "Just what else can go wrong?" she asked herself and tried to find the light source, but realized that she was now completely lost in the dark. "Oh great, now I'm lost and I have no idea where Chester is…"

_... … … my … …_

"I-is somebody there?" Kanonno asked to the darkness as she turned around with her weapon drawn out and kept it close to her. Looking around, she lowered her weapon when she realized that there wasn't anyone else besides her around the general area. "I must be hearing things…" she told herself and withdrew her weapon.

… … _hear … …?_

Turning around again, Kanonno started to panic and squealed when the wind blew her direction. As the wind stopped, she started to calm herself once again before hearing the voice again.

_Can … … … voice…_

Becoming scared, she brought out both arms and a bright flash of light emitted from her hands before her great sword appeared in her hands. "Who are you?" Kanonno shouted in a frightened tone and cracked her voice shouting, "Show yourself and face me!"

_You … hear …?_

"Of course I can hear you! Now show your face you coward!" she shouted back to the darkness and readied herself to whatever was going to appear.

_The … … … born …_

"What are you going on about?"

_Time … … out … … world … … no longer … … with mana…_

"What do you mean by all of that? I can't understand you at all!" Kanonno shouted again before a hand grabbed hold of her shoulder and she shrieked. "Wah, don't hurt me!"

"Why would I do that to you Kanonno?" a familiar voice asked as Kanonno turned around and saw Chester standing behind her. "Who were you talking to anyways? And why do you seem so happy to see me?"

Tears were dripping down Kanonno's face as she looked at Chester with her tear filled eyes before jumping on Chester, wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course, this surprised Chester since Kanonno has never done something like this, but he thought a bit about how she was out in the dark by herself.

_It must have freaked her out a lot being all alone, especially in the remnants of the forest at night time_, Chester thought to himself as he let Kanonno cry on his clothes.

"Chester, I was so scared!" she shouted as warmth from Chester's body started to seep to her cold body. "I thought I was going to be all alone out here!"

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here now and there's nothing to worry about," he whispered to Kanonno in a quiet voice as he patted her head. This was one of the moments Chester wished would have been prolonged, but a muffled noise coming from his back caused Kanonno to stop crying and look at the bag he was hold onto. "Don't mind any attention to the squirming bag, it's nothing important," he told Kanonno as he tried to pat her head again, but the bag shouted.

"It is important! Let me out of this bag! I don't want to suffocate in this claustrophobic thing!" the shrill voice shouted and pleaded as the bag continued to squirm about. "I have to get to the World Tree and ask for its help!"

"The World Tree doesn't exist anymore," Chester replied sounding annoyed as if he had repeated the phrase countless times. "It's been destroyed along with this forest over centuries ago. So no matter what you say, the World Tree doesn't exist any longer and that just tells me that you're part of the enemy."

The squirming from the bag and pleading stopped when it heard Chester's reply. For a few seconds, there was nothing said or heard from the bag until it started to flutter around violently and stronger than before.

"Like I'm going to believe something like that!" the bag shouted as it tore from all the squirming. A white cat like creature popped out of the hole in the bag and flew to Chester's face. "Just take me to where the World Tree is! I don't have much time and so does this world!"

"I don't care what you say!" Chester shouted in return before taking hold of the creature's head. Struggling with all of its might, nothing could be done when Chester had the upper hand.

"Chester, you don't have to treat it like that!" Kanonno shouted as she struggled to remove Chester's grip on the creature. "Besides, you never know what will happen later and stop treating it like an enemy!"

Chester looked at Kanonno with angry eyes, though in a few moments, he had calmed down and released the creature. Fluttering over to the nearest stump, the creature landed on its hind leg and looked up to Chester, giving him its fiercest gaze.

"It would have been better for you to just ask instead of making an assumption! I've only come here to find the World Tree and this is how I'm treated!" the creature shouted in a shrill voice. It was hard for both Kanonno and Chester to tell whether it was angry or anything else. "So, are you going to tell me where the World Tree is?"

Kanonno looked at Chester uncomfortably and all she got from him was a nod. Being acknowledged, she looked at the creature again and got on both knees before it. She was going to tell it the bad news about the World Tree.

"The World Tree… you are standing on what remains of it now…" she quietly told it and pointed at the stump below it. The creature looked down to the stump and flew off before observing it carefully. The stump's diameter was much bigger than any other stumps around the area. Before any question was asked, Kanonno answered the unspoken questions. "It's been in that state for centuries…"

Chester said nothing as he looked down to the ground with a grave expression on his face. Kanonno was looking at the remains of the World Tree with nostalgia and put her hands together as if she was going to say a prayer. The creature continued to stay airborne, but was losing altitude as the news came to him harder and harder.

"Then… there's nothing that can be done…" it whimpered quietly as it landed on the ground and was on all fours, "This world… every world… is doomed… I couldn't even ask for the World Tree to send a descender…" Tears begun to form in the eyes of the creature as it was filled with despair, "I came all the way here to warn this world! All for nothing! Everything is lost and I couldn't even do anything to help!" it shouted in anguish.

"What do you mean that 'this world' is doomed? Explain," Chester stated as his attention was caught by the creatures despairing words. Moving closer, he reached down to pick up the creature before a small light appeared at the center of the World Tree stump. "What the hell? Kanonno, get behind me."

Standing up, Kanonno obeyed and stood behind Chester as he summoned his weapon from his hands and aimed at the light. The creature noticed the light and looked up to only be astonished by the small light that grew bigger with each passing second.

"Come here, you can get hurt from there!" Kanonno shouted as she had her arms opened up and the creature flew over to her. In her arms, it started to tremble as did she when the light grew brighter and stronger. Soon enough, it was blinding the three and something appeared from the light.

A silhouette of a person appeared in the light and in a loud bang, the light vanished. In instincts, Chester shielded Kanonno and Kanonno did the same to for the creature.

_Quickly… take him and leave. Time is of the essence._

Opening her eyes, Kanonno looked over to the stump and saw someone cladded in only cloth lying down on the stump. The voice she heard before was much clearer now, but she didn't move from the spot since of fear of the person lying on the stump being an enemy or worse, a hybrid.

"That's… that's a descender!" the creature shouted before flying over to the stump in haste. As soon as it was gone from Kanonno's arms, a loud roar was heard from the area and a large beast came crawling out of the ground.

"Get back over here now!" Chester shouted as he shot an arrow straight towards the beast. The arrow sailed right into the arm of the beast, but did not stop it from its charge, "Dammit. There's no stopping that thing! K-Kanonno, get back here! It's too dangerous!"

Kanonno ran forward and took the creature in her arms, but the beast charged forward and was to close for her to dodge. Bracing herself, she knew that there was no chance of her surviving if that thing hit her, but there wasn't any chance of survival anyways.

"Somebody save us!" the creature shouted in a loud panic. It braced itself in Kanonno's arms as she was thinking the same thing as the creature.

_Somebody… anybody… please save us!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the World Unbound Legend  
Chapter 2: Descender**

_Somebody… anybody… please save us!_

"Watch out!" Chester shouted as he started to dash towards the monster even though he, himself knew that he wouldn't be able to reach Kanonno in time.

Reaching his arms out, Chester imagined what was happening next. The beast would swing its arm and send Kanonno flying, breaking every bone in her body from collision. And there would be nothing he could do to stop it. Closing his eyes shut, he couldn't bring himself to see that happen.

Hearing something swing, he thought that Kanonno had met her early end, but instead of a loud splattering noise, something like a thudding noise rang through him. Opening his eyes, Chester saw someone standing in front of Kanonno with his arm outstretched and holding back the beast. Reaching into his pocket, Chester pulled out a small shard and threw it into the air.

"Lighten up the area! Shard of the sun!" he shouted before the small shard started to give off an artificial sunlight that started to reveal the area. Much to his surprise, the beast that was attacking them had the body of a man and a head of a bull. "A 2X Hybrid Minotaur class… Kanonno, get over here now! There's no way we're going to be able to beat that thing!"

Kanonno remained where she was as the hybrid continued to huff as it tried to push through the person keeping it at bay. The creature was looking at the person as well, but realized that nothing would happen as long as the two of them remained near the Minotaur and the person.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. Otherwise we're only going to be in the way," the creature spoke as it flew out of Kanonno's arms and took her shoulder before shoving her away. Turning its head back to the person, it knew that the male or female holding the hybrid back was this world's descender.

Kanonno looked back to the person again and watched as they got further away from him. She didn't know if the person was a girl or even a guy, but for some reason… she could tell that the person was male. Reaching Chester, he took hold of her arm and used himself as a shield just in case if anything bad were to happen.

… … …

Nothing was spoken as the descender sent the Minotaur a ways back. Keeping his arm outstretched, the descender readied to charge as the Minotaur hollered in rage and started to surround itself with a strange aura causing everything around it to catch fire.

"This is bad… there's no way that person is going to survive an attack like that!" Chester said as he pulled back another arrow and aimed it right at the hybrid. "Kanonno, get as far away from here as possible. I'm going to give that guy some back up."

Kanonno looked at Chester with shock since he would never toss out an idea that reckless. If it were someone else, then yes, but never Chester. Before she could say anything, the white creature flew before Chester's arrow and got in the way of the shot.

"You don't have to do anything!" it shouted at him and looked at Chester with a determined look on its face, "Just watch. The descender will stop that hybrid or whatever you call that thing. It's here to save us from danger and I'm sure that it can take almost about anything!"

"Get out of the way! I am not going to risk… wait, did you just call that person a 'descender'?" Chester asked as his arrow moved away from the creature and aimed to the back of the so called descender, "Then he's the bigger threat!"

"What? No, he's not a threat! He's here to save us from that thing!" the creature retaliated and dove in front of the arrow again. "If it wasn't for him, then both the girl and I would already be dead!"

Considering this, Chester lowered his arrow and looked at the descender with suspicion. It wasn't something that this so called descender was, but what the past ones were. Kanonno seemed to have a frightened thought about it as well, but mustering her courage, she didn't show any of it to Chester or the creature.

A loud bellow rang through the area as the Minotaur started its rampaging charge towards the descender, bringing a bellowing fire in its wake. The descender on the other hand, did not take a single step back, instead took a step forward and raised his right arm up. Red markings begun to appear on the descenders arm and getting a firm footing, he reeled his arm back and clenched his hand into a fist. As the Minotaur got closer, the flames surrounding it began to intensify and as it reached the descender it gathered up all the flames surrounding it onto its horn. Aiming the flaming horn at the descender, who did not move from the spot instead he stopped the flaming horn with his left hand and smashed his marked fist right on the skull of the hybrid.

A loud crushing noise rang throughout the area and a roar of pain came forth from the Minotaur. It roared once more as the Minotaur raised its arms into the air and took grasp of its head. The area started to lose its lighting from the broken sun shards that started to shimmer at its fading radiance. Chester took a close look at the Minotaur and saw that it was bleeding out of its head, hands soaked with blood and the eyes rolling into the back of its head. The body of the Minotaur just suddenly caught fire and the entire body began to appear more greyish color before disintegrating into countless shards.

"No way… there is no way that the Minotaur was beaten… by one person…" Chester muttered in disbelief as he looked towards the descender and saw the right hand was dripping with blood, "Just who is that person?"

"I told you! That person is the descender of this world!" the creature shouted before flying over to greet the not so newly born descender, "Hey there! My name is Mormo! Thanks for saving all of us from that monster!"

The descender looked at the creature called Mormo and tilted his head. It was obvious that there was no ill intent from it and the other two didn't move at all. Chester stayed where he was with his bow still out and an arrow in his hand while Kanonno stood next to Chester, eyeing the descender.

"Though I was wondering, what was that monster anyways? There was nothing like that back where I came from," Mormo stated as he put his arm up to his chin and pondered for the answer. Realizing something, he remembered something that Chester said, "So what is this 'hybrid' you called that thing?"

Chester looked at Mormo and stayed silent for a brief amount of time before he let in a deep breath. Kanonno looked over to Chester, but looked away to see that the person Mormo was calling a descender was over at the pile of crystal shards which was once the Minotaur. Watching the descender squat down and beginning to look through the pile of shards, she took a glance back to Chester as he began his explanation about hybrids to Mormo.

Walking over to the descender, Kanonno squatted down next to him before she found something in her mind to speak about with him. At the moment, there was nothing coming to her since she didn't know what to say to someone who saved her life from death. Trying to find something to say, she noticed that the descender found something within the pile of shards on the ground.

"So that's basically what hybrids are," Chester finished stating to Mormo, "Is there anything else you would need to know?"

"Yeah, why has the World Tree been cut down?" Mormo's voice asked and Kanonno stood up from where she was squatting to explain.

"The World Tree has been chopped down centuries ago… Tsuneo, the first king of Chrysalis, declared that the World Tree was a dangerous entity that would one day destroy the world," Kanonno explained as she looked at Mormo, who wore an expression of disbelief on his face.

"B-but that's ridiculous! Why would he do such a thing? Doesn't he know that the World Tree provides the planet with mana?" Mormo asked as he looked at Chester and Kanonno as if they knew what he was talking about, but the looks upon their faces told him that they didn't know anything of the sort.

"The World Tree supplies the planet with mana? What do you mean?" Chester asked as if it was the first time he has ever heard of the World Tree supplying mana, "I remember that the reason why the World Tree was cut down in the first place was because it was the origin of where all the Hybrids."

"B-but that can't be! The World Tree wouldn't do something like that!" Mormo shouted in response as he looked angrily at Chester, "There's just no way that would ever happen! Besides, a descender was born before all of our eyes and would you still believe that?"

"No one would believe because only the three of us here saw it," Kanonno answered as she looked at Mormo with sympathetic eyes, "And you already know what hybrids are, but we can't be to-"

"That's beside the point; we just need to make sure that the descender is- uwah!" Mormo shouted as he felt someone take a hold of him and starting flipping around, "I don't like being spun around! Whoa, somebody stop whoever is doing this!"

Chuckling, Kanonno went over to the descender, who had his grip on Mormo and spinning the poor creature around. Taking Mormo away from the descender, Chester walked over to them as well and looked at Kanonno.

"We'll have to head back to the guild and give our report on our mission… Also… we should bring these guys along," he stated as Kanonno gave a nod, "Mormo was it. Can you try talking to the descender and see if he has any problems with going to the guild?"

"You can ask him yourself can't you?" Mormo responded as he looked at the descender that was looking around the area again, "Although… seeing how he's acting… I can already think that he doesn't understand what we are talking about…"

Chester observed the descender and had to agree with Mormo since the descender was kneeling on the ground, poking whatever was on the ground with a broken shard. Kanonno was observing the descender as he was poking something on the ground.

"We should take him to the guild then as fast as possible. Who knows what could happen to him if we leave him here with Mormo," Kanonno stated as she looked over to Chester, "Besides, I'm sure that Raine would be more than happy to teach him, wouldn't she?"

"That she would, but we'll have to explain to Kratos why we've brought a person and his pet with him to the guild base," Chester stated as he put his hand behind his head, "Guess we have to go with them being prisoners from the capital."

Kanonno nodded and so did Mormo, but soon realized that he was called the pet and was about to shout something back to Chester before being grabbed once again by the descender, who started to spin him around in circles.

"S-somebody stop him! I'm getting sick!" Mormo plead as the spinning did not stop until Kanonno had to intervene and stop the descender from spinning Mormo around like a toy top. Being unhanded, Mormo flew about for a few moments as he made woozy movements and came to a stop, "That was not enjoyable at all…"

"We could tell, but let's take you to the guild base. It's quite a long time there," Kanonno told Mormo as she patted his head and Chester took the descender by the shoulder, "Be sure not to push him to far Chester."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Chester replied as he gently pushed the descender along the remnants of the forest, "Don't know if you can understand me, but it's a long trip. So try not to get too far behind alright?"

The descender tilted his head to the side as he watched Chester walk forward, Kanonno following behind him and Mormo flying besides her. Without much thought, or even any thought at all, the descender followed after the three out of the Forest of the World.


	3. Chapter 3

**Major edit 18:58 Sept. 05, 2012  
Major edit 12:16 Sept. 08, 2012**

**Tales of the World Unbound Legend  
Chapter 3: Ailily and Break**

"So, these two were found at the Forest of the World and you decided to bring them here since they had nowhere else to go?" a female voice asked as Chester nodded in confirmation and Kanonno did the same, "I see no issue with this, but Kratos will be informed about the subject more. Now then, can you two tell me your names?"

"Right, my name is Mormo, it's nice to meet you," Mormo stated as he raised his arm up in greeting, "This here is… Uh…"

Stopping himself, Mormo looked at the descender with a curious look on his face as he tried to think of a name for him. A silver haired woman around her mid-twenties looked at Mormo from behind her desk and the descender as the pause for his name became longer and longer.

"Is there something the matter Mormo?" she asked as Mormo shook his head, "If so, then what is his name?"

"Well… to tell the truth, we don't know…" Chester answered as he stepped up besides the descender and put his hand on his shoulder, "We met him at the Forest of the World as well, but it looks like he doesn't know how to speak."

"Oh, I see. Well, have you tried to see if he knew how to write?" she asked as she looked at Chester and Kanonno. From the looks on their faces, she was able to tell that they didn't think about checking if the descender could write, "It seems like we'll figure something out. Here's some paper to write upon and a pen."

Handing the said things to the descender, he looked down to what was now in his hands and looked back up to the silver haired woman. The female gave him a kind smile and the descender shifted his gaze to the paper in his hand. Clenching the paper, the descender brought the pen up and wrote something on it. Finishing whatever he wrote, the descender handed the paper back to the woman and Mormo looked at the paper before looking confused.

"Hm… what an interesting name you have, Regulus-kun," the woman replied as she looked at the descender and received a blank stare in return.

"Um… Raine, we were wondering if you could help get him with his speech," Chester asked as Kanonno nodded in agreement with him and as well as Mormo, "After all, since you are a teacher and everything."

The silver haired women or more known as Raine shook her head as she stepped out from behind her desk and crossed her arms. She was in thought as her orange jacket and cloak both followed behind her.

"It would be interesting to help Regulus-kun learn how to speak again, but I am busy with guild business and helping out the sick," Raine replied as she looked at Chester and Kanonno before looking at Mormo and Regulus, "For the time being, why don't you ask Genis for help? I'm sure that this would be a nice learning experience for him."

Chester looked at Raine as she told him that they should ask for Genis to help. Nodding his head, he wasn't surprised when he heard Raine tell him that it would be a good learning experience for Genis as well.

"I see no problem with that. No issues with asking Raine's younger brother for help?" Chester asked as Mormo shook his head, "Alright then, lets head to where Genis is. I'm guessing he'll be where he usually is."

Kanonno took hold of Regulus' arm as she pointed to the door. Chester glared over to Regulus as his eyes looked at Kanonno who was leading the descender away with Mormo chasing after them.

"Dammit… Kanonno is getting too close to that guy," Chester stated as he ruffled the back of his head and sat down on a chair before a heavy breath was released, "I mean, what does she intend to do in order to help him?"

"She's only doing what she thinks is right. And I'm sure you should be worrying about something else Chester," a masculine voice spoke with a strict tone before a man wearing all blue clothes walked in, "One of our Ad Libitum patrols reported a hybrid coming this way. Tell all Ad Libitum members to be on stand-by. We must protect this town."

"Yes sir!" Chester replied in a snap as he got up from his seat and ran out the door.

The sound of the door closing was all that was heard as the man in blue walked over to the side of the wall and crossed his arms. Raine had been going through some papers behind her desk as she lifted up her head and turned to the man.

"Should we help them Kratos?" Raine asked the leader of Ad Libitum.

"We'll keep an eye on the progress and intervene in the hybrid is too strong for them to handle," Kratos replied back as he closed his eyes and looked in a meditating state.

"A hybrid… creatures made from the old descender before the World Tree had been taken down for being the source…" Raine stated silently as she silently placed the papers down and looked out the window on her right, watching the leaves blow in the wind at the sleeping town of Ailily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah, there he is," Kanonno stated as she lead Regulus and Mormo towards a silver haired child-like teen male, who was helping some kids with something, "What are you doing?"

The male looked up towards Kanonno and pointed at the kids. The kids in suit had a piece of paper in their hands and a series of questions.

"I'm helping them do their homework," the male replied as he noticed two others behind Kanonno and he smiled, "Are these two new to Ailily?"

"Yup, the flying cat like creature is Mormo and this one right here is Regulus. Guys this here is Genis, he is Raine's little brother," Kanonno introduced as Mormo waved his front paw at Genis.

"Nice to meet you," Mormo stated as he flew over to Regulus and pointed at him, "Sorry if Regulus doesn't say hi, he doesn't understand how to speak yet."

"He doesn't know how to talk?" Genis asked as he looked at Regulus with a worried expression before the teen male poked the silver haired male on the forehead, "I can tell he's definitely suffering from something at least."

Regulus continued to poke Genis on the forehead before stopping abruptly and turning his head to the east. Of course, this action was interesting in itself before he started to sniff the air and seemed to have caught something in the air.

"What's wrong Regulus?" Mormo asked before the descender ran off to the east and practically left two people surrounded by kids in the dust.

"Um… what was that?" Genis asked before Chester came running to him and patted his shoulder, "Chester, is something the matter?"

"A hybrid has been spotted coming towards Ailily, we need to get civilians to safety and gather whoever is ready to fight off it off," Chester spoke in a rushed voice as he looked at Kanonno and Mormo, not spotting the descender, "What happened to the other guy?"

Kanonno flinched a bit as Mormo avoided eye contact before Genis spoke out for them.

"He went off to the east, I think he knows where the hybrid is coming from," he spoke, a bit unsure of what the descender was actually planning to do.

"You didn't try to stop him from going off?!" Chester shouted as the kids surrounding them turned their heads to him and he put his hands on his temples, "Man, this is not good. He's not even a guild member yet and he's trying to stop another hybrid by himself?"

Before anything else was spoken, a roar was heard directly east of the town and Chester as well as everyone else that was with him turned their heads to the east. A rumbling noise was heard as the ground started to crack open and a giant Chimera appeared from the ground. All the kids that were there began to scream and scramble out of the area, but were soon stopped when the Chimera's tail cut them off.

Chester's right hand shone a light hew color before a bow appeared in his hands. Genis' did the same and he summoned a hammer n' ball weapon before he started an incantation. Kanonno on the other hand was leading the kids to safety as Mormo did the same.

"Kanonno, get the kids to safety and get everyone in the guild to help with taking down the hybrid!" Chester shouted as he shot a set of arrows to the Chimera and jumped out of the way as the snake tail tried to bite at him.

"Got it!" Kanonno shouted in response as she lead the kids away and Mormo was tossing little pieces of rubble at the Chimera, "Mormo, try to find Regulus. We're going to need some more help."

"Alright, I'll try to find him as fast as possible," Mormo answered before dropping all of the rubble and flew off to the east.


End file.
